1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus, and in particular to the control of movement of the movable unit after the time period during which the anti-shake operation cannot be performed correctly is finished.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus (an image stabilizing apparatus) for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. H07-261233 discloses an anti-shake apparatus that performs an interruption process for the anti-shake operation at a constant sampling cycle.
However, in this anti-shake apparatus, a case exists where the anti-shake operation controlled by the controller (such as the CPU etc.) cannot be performed at the constant sampling cycle, in other words, the anti-shake operation cannot be performed for part of or more than one sampling cycle, for example, when communication between the controller and the image processing unit (such as a DSP etc.) is being performed etc.
When the anti-shake operation cannot be performed for part of or more than one sampling cycle, a case may exist where the movable unit cannot be moved to the correct position to continue the anti-shake operation in the next-cycle (in other words, the movable unit 30a is moved to a position far from the correct position).
In the case of this occurrence, the movable unit is moved to the correct position to continue the anti-shake operation when the communication between the controller and the image processing unit has finished, in order that the anti-shake operation can be performed in the next predetermined time interval (sampling cycle).
However, if the distance required to move the movable unit to the correct position is far, the movable unit is suddenly transported to the correct position and the shock from braking when the movement to the correct position is finished becomes large enough that the possibility an oscillation exists. If the shock from the braking is large, the operator of the photographing apparatus may experience discomfort due to oscillation or shock of the movable unit.